DxviousSapphire
DxviousSapphire is the Runner-Up of Big Brother 1 Profile Biography Retrieved Pre-Season. 'Why do you want to be in the house? * ' I want to be in the house because I have so much potential and I can be very entertaining, also I can spill the tea when there is drama and conflict but also I can be someone who resolves conflict so it doesn’t escalate any further. 'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? * ' I want to be seen as a entertainer and someone who can be helpful when it is needed, also I would want to be seen as a someone who resolves situations and doesn’t be bitter 24/7 because that doesn’t make people want to be voting for you and it doesn’t make friends. 'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? * ' I will bring entertainment, charisma and passion if you do cast me because i will make sure that I come to every session and create tea and drama if it is needed. 'What makes you so special from the other applicants? ' My charisma, passion and how I could create would make me so special and how I would make friends would be more straightforward and I would be introducing myself. Personality Hello, my name is Diamond Estralla, I am 20 years old and I am Bartender in Sacramento, California, USA. I would make sure that I wouldn’t get over the top with the arguments but I would help to make sure they get resolved, I am a straightforward thinker when it comes to things and also when it comes to friends I would be the one who would introduce myself to people and my roleplay family back in California would be cheering from the outside and how they would be very proud of me going from a job to something more exciting. Things that would get me aggravated are if they don’t say sorry if they are in the wrong and also like disrespecting people’s privacy makes me sick to my stomach because that is so wrong in so many ways and it is their privacy so I would respect that too. Also I love drawing, swimming in my spare time and drag because I think that some of them inspire me to be a better woman which makes me get better and Swimming is my favourite sport and if there are any hunky guys that catch my eye i would make sure that I get to know them more and I would eventually possibly ask them for a showmance. For me, showmances in a Big Brother season makes the season a whole lot better. I would personally get to know them before asking, because it shows that I can understand what a guy is thinking about if they like me I can tell straightaway without telling them I like them too. Player History- Big Brother UK: Series 1 Nomination History Trivia * Diamond is the first ever runner-up. * Diamond has never faced eviction. * Diamond is the first ever housemate to be able to cancel an eviction, due to her twist. * Diamond was the only housemate to recieve power on Day 1. * She was the first ever housemate to face eviction by default due to the fact her and Sam were the only housemates possible to be nominated. * Diamond was the only member of Blue Team to make the finals, meaning she was the last member of Blue Team. Category:Female Category:Runner-Up Category:2nd Place Category:Blue Team Category:African-American Housemates Category:Returning Housemate